outlier_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Count Dooku
|-|Prequel Films= |-|Star Wars: The Clone Wars= Summary Count Dooku, also known as Darth Tyranus or Lord Tyranus, was a Human Jedi Master and the former Padawan of Jedi Grand Master Yoda as well as the official head of the Separatist forces. Once one of the most respected members of the Jedi Order, the death of his former Padawan, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, as well as the corruption he saw in the Republic left him disillusioned with the Order, resulting in his departure. He eventually fell under the sway of Darth Sidious, becoming the Dark Lord's second apprentice and an exceedingly dangerous foe of the order he once served. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 4-A Name: Darth Tyranus / Dooku Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Around 83 years old at the time of his death Classification: Human Force User / Former Jedi Master / Dark Lord of the Sith / Count of Serenno / Executive Head of the Confederacy of Independent Systems Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled Swordsman, Precognition, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Telekinetic Blasts, Mind Manipulation, Psychometry, Barrier Creation (Ahsoka Tano demonstrated such a power as an incompletely trained Padawan, Darth Tyranus is likely able to replicate it), Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Electricity Manipulation (In the form of Force Lightning) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses and Perception, Various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled Swordsman, Precognition/Prescience, Clairvoyance, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Telekinetic Blasts, Mind/Memory Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Psychometry, Barrier Creation (Ahsoka Tano demonstrated such a power as an incompletely trained Padawan, Darth Tyranus is likely able to replicate it), Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Electricity Manipulation (In the form of Force Lightning), Regeneration (Mid-Low; in the form of Force Healing), Levitation, Force Stealth Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to Mace Windu, who fought Darth Sidious, who is 50% of Anakin Skywalker's full potential per WoG, who could defeat the Son and the Daughter when in the Mortis realm. Held his own against Yoda, who is comparable to Darth Sidious) | Multi-Solar System level (Held his own against Mace Windu, and has defeated him in sparring fights before) Speed: Subsonic running speeds with Force Speed, Relativistic combat speeds and reactions augmented by precognition (Should be superior to the likes of Kit Fisto, who was able to put up a defence against an onslaught from Darth Sidious for several seconds before going down. Mace Windu and Yoda were considered the only two Jedi capable of matching or overcoming him in a lightsaber duel at the start of the Clone Wars) | Relativistic (Is a peer of Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Darth Maul); Massively FTL+ Combat and Reaction Speed (Described by narration as swinging his Lightsaber at faster than light speeds. Comparable to Mace Windu) Lifting Strength: Peak Human naturally. Superhuman via Force amplification. Class M with telekinesis | Peak Human naturally. Superhuman via Force amplification. Class G with telekinesis Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class with Force amplification (Capable of trading strikes with Obi-Wan Kenobi) | Multi-Solar System Class with Force amplification (Capable of trading blows with Obi-Wan Kenobi) Durability: Wall level naturally (Scaling from other Force Adepts). Multi-Solar System level with Force amplification (Can defend against and deflect his own Force Lightning) | Multi-Solar System level with Force amplification (Can deflect his own Force Lightning. Should be superior to Yarael Poof) Stamina: Superhuman+ (As a former Jedi Master and a powerful Dark Lord of the Sith, Dooku's stamina greatly exceeded what is considered normal for a man of his advanced age. However, protracted battles where he is forced to defend himself against an aggressive and powerful opponent can drain his stamina far more quickly) Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber. Tens of meters with Force powers. Interstellar with telepathy and Force senses (Should be comparable if not superior in this aspect to the likes of Obi-Wan and Ventress, and also the likes of the Grand Inquisitor) | Extended melee range with his lightsaber. Tens of kilometers with telekinesis (Should be comparable if not superior to the likes of Saesee Tiin, who could telekinetically hurl B2 super battle droids up to 4 km away). Stellar with Force powers (Per the Force Secret "distant power"). Galactic with telepathy. Standard Equipment: His unique curved hilt lightsaber (it had a blue crystal when he was still a Jedi but sported a red crystal after his turn to the Sith) Intelligence: One of the finest lightsaber duelists ever produced by the Jedi Order, Dooku is a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. Although he possessed in-depth knowledge of all seven lightsaber forms, he specialized in the use of Makashi, the second official lightsaber form. As such his bladework is tailor-made for facing others in single combat. Nevertheless, he easily overwhelmed both Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, both renowned duelists in their own right, in their first encounter despite taking both Jedi at the same time. His masterful bladework emphasizes speed and economy of movement to breach any gap in his foes' defenses, making fools of both of the Jedi who faced him due to their comparatively clumsy skill with a lightsaber. At the time of his departure from the order, Dooku was also among the only Jedi alive who could best Mace Windu in a spar with Jedi Grand Master Yoda as his only other peer. He was also an excellent teacher, having been the instructor of the well-respected Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn as well as the infamously successful Jedi Hunter General Grievous, the latter of whom matched several Jedi Knights and Masters at once under Dooku's tutelage. He was also also incredibly skilled in the Force, being a master of telekinesis, telepathy, Force Healing, Force Valor, Qey'tek meditation and other disciplines, skills he retained and even strengthened after falling to the Dark Side. In addition to his dueling prowess and mastery of the Force, Dooku is a cunning strategist, diplomat, and politician, scoring enough victories over the Jedi and the Republic to turn the Clone Wars into a stalemate despite their best efforts and swaying numerous nations to the Separatist cause. Weaknesses: Like all Sith, Dooku suffers from a measure of overconfidence, particularly showcased during his final battle with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, not anticipating how much their power and skills had grown nor did he expect Sidious' ultimate betrayal. Dooku's lightsaber dueling form, Makashi, suffers from a critical flaw: raw kinetic power. As a result, opponents who are able to match him in skill and overwhelm him through physical force can drain his Force reserves and physical strength to the point of exhaustion through a protracted battle, leading to his death at Skywalker's hands. Notable Attacks/Techniques Disney Abilities *'Form II (Makashi):' The second form of Lightsaber combat, Makashi was a style breed for Lightsaber combat it was described as elegant and focused, and was based on balance and footwork to outmaneuver opponents. Fluidity and economy of motion were relied on, rather than strength, with Form II blade work heavily utilizing jabs and light cuts rather than hack and slash movements. Although it was designed for Lightsaber combat it wasn't designed for blaster bolt deflects or effectiveness against multiple enemies but Dooku has trained to have an effect in both areas. *'Force Barrier:' A defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. *'Force Lightning:' An offensive Force technique that uses Force energy to produce electricity with one or two hands that stream outwards from the fingertips, its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts, or simply torrent out in an a gush of agony on its victim. *'Telekinesis:' Darth Tyranus can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. Darth Tyranus has demonstrated considerable prowess with the power, even overpowering a telekinetic blast from Anakin Skywalker after he had ascended to the rank of Jedi Knight. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim, or even kill outright. Darth Tyranus has a considerable mastery over this power, able to probe for hidden thoughts in the minds of others and learn them for himself. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Darth Tyranus can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Darth Tyranus demonstrated this power when he used the Force to deflect his own Force Lightning. Legends/EU Abilities *'Form II (Makashi):' The second form of Lightsaber combat, Makashi was a style breed for Lightsaber combat it was described as elegant and focused, and was based on balance and footwork to outmaneuver opponents. Fluidity and economy of motion were relied on, rather than strength, with Form II blade work heavily utilizing jabs and light cuts rather than hack and slash movements. Although it was designed for Lightsaber combat it wasn't designed for blaster bolt deflects or effectiveness against multiple enemies but Dooku has trained to have an effect in both areas. *'Force Barrier:' Both an offensive and defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. *'Force Healing:' Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time. *'Force Lightning:' An offensive Force technique that uses Force energy to produce electricity with one or two hands that stream outwards from the fingertips, its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts, or simply torrent out in a gush of agony on its victim. *'Force Stealth:' A power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. *'Telekinesis:' A former telekinetic instructor at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Dooku was a master of Telekinesis and could use the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation, and manipulation. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Tyranus can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Darth Tyranus demonstrated this power when he deflected his own Force Lightning. Key: Disney Canon | Legends/EU Universe Disney Canon Respect Threads http://www.comicvine.com/profile/shootingnova/blog/count-dooku-darth-tyranus-respect-thread/95276/ - Has both Disney and Legends. Legends/EU Canon Respect Threads http://www.comicvine.com/profile/shootingnova/blog/count-dooku-darth-tyranus-respect-thread/95276/ - Has both Disney and Legends. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Precognition Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Memory Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sith Category:Star Wars